A Completely Different Story
by josephthewriter
Summary: R&R! This is a completely different story, i have taken the feeling i get from watching the movies, and written my own take on things based on that. Everything is going to be different except for main characters. this story doesn't follow the movies whatsoever. so don't expect a retelling... though, who would read that anyway? :P -joseph


{Hello, all!

I am back on fanfiction after accidentally forgetting about it... :/ Btw, i will not be continueing any of the stories i started. :( i think they won't be the same since i have forgotten where they were even going. if i decide to take one, or both back up, i will do so without warning. XD

-joseph}

Holmes lay on his back, quite irritated that he had fallen. Just a moment before, he had been normally going about his day, when suddenly he walked in on a strange sight. Well, perhaps it wasn't his fault... if you had walked into a room, unaware that the guest from the previous night had not left already, and saw them naked, you might be quite shocked too. Now it wasn't that Sherlock hadn't seen a naked woman before, he had, but this particular woman was his good friend John Watson's girlfriend. You see, Holmes had gone into Watson's room, without knocking, and saw the lovely form of Ms. Bruschester instead of his slightly shorter best friend.

The woman had screamed as Holmes entered. That surprised him, as well as the naughty areas of her body. He fell flat on his back and fainted. Some time later, he awoke to John nudging his shoulder lightly. Holmes was quite irritated he had fallen, and immediatly leaped to his feet, brushing himself off. "What the devil did you do to my girlfriend, Holmes?!" Watson interrogated him. "What do you mean?" Holmes retaliated. "I mean, what did you do to make my girlfriend leave me?" he explained exasperated. "I merely walked in to see her naked body, and-" watson cut him off, "oh," he huffed, "merely saw her naked, you say?" he glared, "i dare say, that doesn't sound like something to be taken lightly!" "Oh, put a pipe in it, Watson," Holmes exclaimed, heading downstairs, and opening the door, "it was an accident, besides," he put on his coat, "she was going to be trouble anyway." he smirked and stepped outside, walking briskly away. "Holmes!" Watson shouted, gripping the stair railing. he knew his friend was long gone. Even though Watson put up with so much, he did enjoy his friend's company. "He'll be back." he muttered under his breath, heading to his study.

Holmes walked down the street, alone with his thoughts. He rounded a corner and saw his favorite cafe. "Perhaps i'll stop for a drink." he thought, and made his way towards the building. Once inside, he relished in the sweet smell of coffee. Sitting down, he recieved imidiate service, as always. After ordering a hot cup of coffee, he observed a special person sitting just across from him. He grinned upon noticing her, Ms. Irene Adler, such a beauty, at least in his eyes. Holmes didn't love many, but he certainly loved her. They associated from time to time, but she was not a consistant lady friend of his. She didn't notice him until he began staring very noticeably at her. His gaze was not menacing, though not very friendly either, he never seemed very happy, however as he looked at her, he was perfectly content. "Holmes!" she said from her table, "stop staring at me and come sit." he obediently moved to the seat in front of her, yet continued staring. "Please don't look at me like that." she frowned, seeing the lust in his eyes. "I apologize." he said sincerely and shook his head vigorously. While Holmes' antics ammused Irene, she was aware that not everyone shared her delight in his not quite socially acceptable behavior.

They sat silently until Holmes abruptly asked her a question. "What?" she was excited, yet shocked at the idea. You see, he had just asked if she would like to join him for dinner. "I suppose," she smiled, "i don't have plans." "Wonderful." Holmes remembered that he and Watson share a home, then decided he was sure his friend wouldn't mind having a guest, since they had just had one the night before. Holmes also knew he didn't plan on having Irene spend the night, so it seemed perfectly reasonable. "I look forward to seeing you tonight then." he got up, having finished his second coffee, paid the bill, and left for his home. Irene remained, anxious for the hours to pass.

{So, i hope that is a good start for a fun story. :)

-joseph}


End file.
